paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orchid
Orchid is a first gen pup that belongs to Silverheart456 . She is an FBI pup and is the trainee of Sarah. Personality Orchid is the loner type. She's cold and distant, preferring to be by herself rather than with others. She's very serious and has little tolerance for nonsense. She's not a great listener, and has a very short temper, often getting snappy and rude when pushed to her limit. She's very fierce and hard-headed, always ready for a fight. She possesses a tireless energy when she sets her mind on something, always following her heart and doing what she believes to be right. Appearance Orchid is a dark mahogany/brown mixed breed, about the size of an Akita. Her forepaws are silvery white and she has a dot of the same color on her forehead. Her ears are semi-perked and her tail is fuzzy and docked. She has a silver/gray nose and her eyes are a light lavender hue. She wears a pale yellow collar. Her tag consists of a police badge with a star on it, on a pale blue background. Uniform On missions, she wears an indigo colored vest, with pinkish purple trim, and a pup pack of the same color. She wears an indigo colored helmet like her mentor's, and the visor is blue. Bio Orchid was born on the streets with her parents and littermates. For as long as she could remember they wandered, ever staying in one place for longer than a few days. One day early in her puppyhood she snuck off, wanting to explore by herself, and got separated from her family. She tried to find her way back to them, visiting all the towns they had passed through for a year, but had no luck in succeeding. Refusing to give up hope, she eventually reached the town where she had been born: a small city named Adventure Bay. She stayed there for longer than usual, actually taking time to explore rather than just passing through. She ran into Sarah a few days into her stay, after she'd been scrounging around her truck for food. Sarah invited her to meet Ryder, and she was allowed to stay as long as she wanted. But she mainly stuck close to the yellowmation, enjoying watching her work and learning all she could about being an FBI pup. A few weeks later, Sarah invited her to be her trainee, which she gladly accepted. Stories she appears in By me By others Collabs Trivia Pup pack tools *Magnifying glass *Shock collars *Tazer *Net Catchphrases TBA Vehicle She drives an indigo and black van. It has a space in the back where she keeps extra supplies, like ropes, paw cuffs, etc. Crush None, and she doesn't think she'll ever want one Random *She has yet to be reunited with her family, but never gives up hope *She's good at fighting *She loves to read in her spare time, her favorite book series being Guardians of Ga'Hoole *She's very close to her mentor and looks to her as a big sister figure,often calling her, 'big sis' *She has a weird thing for frisbees, whenever she sees one she has to chase it. Gallery Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Female protagonist Category:Mixed Breed Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Trainee Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl pup Category:Girl Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Silverheart456's Character